megamuseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Museum
THE MUSEUM In Mega Museum, the player is initially welcomed to their very own mega museum. Which is almost empty and unfinished it initially contains a Mega-Shop (Containing in-app purchases, in-app mega bars, in-app coins, skull-tokens) a Mega-office (Containing Indy, your tip/help guide, Spinning Globe for the world map, and a Ship model). And a Mega-entrance (Containing the Mega Wheel, Mega Time Machine, Stair-Case). At the entrance the player can create statues which once built sell for small to medium amounts of coins or also upgrade their museum once certain feats are achieved. MEGA-SHOP The mega shop is the location in which the player can purchase in-app purchases, to support themselves during their expansion in mega museum, whilst also supporting the developers of mega museum, so that new content can be added and expanded upon. Though in-apps are not needed to progress in the game and no items are locked behind this pay system. Everything in Mega Museum can be obtained within the game, albeit a few cosmetic items, to customise your character/avatar. Below is a list of what can be purchased (prices may vary after initial post). In this case the standard listing will be posted. (subject to change, promotions, benefiting the community/developers are often). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mega Bar listing: 10 mega bars = 0.69p,-- 50 mega bars = £1.99, -- 200 mega bars = £8.99, 800 mega bars = £21.99, -- 3,200 mega bars = £49.99 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mega Coins Listing: 10,000 coins + 10 Green Nodes = 0.69p, -- 50,000 coins + 30 Green Nodes = £1.99, -- 200,000 coins + 100 Green Nodes = £5.99, -- 500,000 coins + 200 Green Nodes = £9.99, -- 2,000,000 coins + 400 Green Nodes = £20.99, -- 10,000,000 coins + 1000 Green Nodes = £41.99 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SKULL TOKENS LISTING: Because skull tokens are extremely rare, but part of the "mystery" and "progression" aspect of the game world, we offer experienced players the chance to use in-game currency they have earned to also obtain skull tokens without using real world currency). The Next big update will alter this high conversion rate** (in game cost) 100,000,000 coins = 1 Skull Token (in game cost) 1 billion coins = 10 Skull Token (real currency) 1'00 skull tokens' = £9.99, -- 250 skull tokens = £19.99 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OFFLINE TIME EXCHANGE: If the player wishes to acquire more offline time during offline hours, they can increase the capacity as follows: as the game economy stables overtime with more content, these items may able to be earned. (currently this feature on the iOS version is not working due to issues with apple's framework, a fix is being worked on). (Android/Google Play) 1 hour = £3 (purchase once, keep forever). (Android/Google Play) '''3 hours = £5 (purchase once, keep forever). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MEGA-OFFICE '''The mega office is the location where the player can consult with Indy who will offer "mega tips" such as "" and "" to name a few. The player here can extensively learn about mega museum and also be given hints on "mystery's" which are riddles to complex background mechanics of the game and often something the player has no idea is right in-front of them the whole time, some "mystery's" are easier than others but more have been added and even more will be added at a later date, only increasing in complexity. Only the most seasoned of museum owners will ever uncover them all leading to the discover of a big mystery. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- INDY'S TIPS & HINTS: By clicking on Indy who is often behind he desk in the office, the player can look up riddles and general info about the game and its rules and mechanics. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WORLD MAP VIA GLOBE (SHORT CUT): By clicking on the pixel world globe in the office the player will be taken to the world map in which the player can then choose which country to explore in. All locations at the start are locked until its permit is obtained, new players will start with china (after obtaining china's permit in the tutorial) however, experienced players can have access to all 9 launch locations over time with play. Even more experienced players will have discovered secret locations adding currently to a total of 12 locations. More locations with "big updates" will be made accessible overtime, with some remaining obtainable but hidden for players to unlock and discover. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SHIP STATUE & OTHER BUTTONS (???): The ship, It does nothing (?) however upon hovering over the office, the player can look at their "stats" page with relevant information retaining to what the player has done so far, such as collecting artifacts in different countries, their star rating, coin amount and many other variables. The player can also view their "badges" which are medals rewarded to the player for meeting certain criteria such as a "CPM" amount or playing on a certain date/event. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MEGA MUSEUM - ENTRANCE The mega museum entrance is where the player is put during opening of the game and also mostly likely where they will pop in from time to time, when away from exploring the world map and obtaining rare items and loot. The museum entrance allows visitors to enter the museum and also exit. As well as allowing for many other fun functions within mega museum. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MEGA WHEEL: The mega wheel can be used by the player when they have obtained "mega bars" via in-app purchase or find them dropping in the museum floors by visitors or in-game via searching in different countries a lot. By using the mega wheel the player has the chance for a "Daily Free Spin" even if they have a mega bar or not, upon spinning further though they will require at least "One Mega Bar" until their next daily "free spin". The current items up for winning are as follow: (subject to change once more content is added). 6 x Purple Nodes (rare item) 5 x Green Nodes (normal item) 20 x Green Nodes (normal item) 10 x Green Nodes (normal item) 1 x Mega Bar (rare item) 2 x Mega Bar (rare item) Lose chance Lose chance ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MEGA TIME: The mega time box is also a machine in which the player can use, which is situated to the right of the mega wheel. It also requires a varying degree of mega bars ranging from 1 to 9, which depending on input yields greater reward. It also factors in the players current Coins per Minute (CPM). However this magical machine works is as followed by an example: If the player has 200 coins per minute and inputs 1 mega bar into the machine they will receive 400 coins per minute for a following 1 minute (real time). However if the player puts in 9 mega bars they will receive 400 coins per minute, for 10 minutes (real time). Essentially doubling the players earnings/profits for the allotted amount of time. Another drastic example is if the player inputs 1 mega bar into the machine and has for example 250,000 CPM, they will receive 500,000 CPM for one minute. However this does not mean the player is rewarded within that one minute as per usual without the machines input, as the machine accelerates time in the mega world, giving out coins much faster within that actual minute. Current Mega Time options: '- 1 mega bar' = +1 mega time (one minute of mega time). '- 9 mega bar' = +10 mega time (ten minutes of mega time). (Mega Time can only be used once per day). ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- STAIRCASE: The stair case within the entrance allows the player to access the underground facilities of their mega museum, allowing them much more control over how their museum processes items found out in the world. Currently the player has to purchase and unlock the under ground facility via coins (100,000) earned in game or via purchasing it (optional, not required with 25 mega bars, which can be saved up and also earned in game). Upon unlocking the underground facility the player can then upgrade rooms to house different departments. such as a research facility or trainee room to send explorers out into the world to gather items and loot for them. Current rooms and rooms coming soon are listed as below: Once the downstairs to the museum has been unlocked, the player can purchase rooms, to which offer different variety of game play to compliment the existing structure of play within mega museum. Research Facility (OUT NOW!): The research facility offers the player the role of now working alongside a science team, which are in need of "Nodes" which upon acquiring out in the world can be used to power a generator (by getting enough nodes to turn them into a "Power Node". The power node allows for a generator to be powered in the museum, and allowing the use of "mags" during a search mini game, which helps the player narrow down specific items during their expeditions. These mags come in different colours and have different abilities. The following upgrades are listed below. Blue Mag Glass = Increases the chance to find "Rare Items" (colour coded blue). Purple Mag Glass = Increases the chance to find "Legendary Items" (colour coded Purple). Mega Mag Glass = Increases the chance to find "Mega Items" (colour coded Gold). Node Mag Glass = Increases the chance to find "Nodes" (Node colours often green, can be either blue, purple or gold). Gem Mag Glass = Increases the chance to find "Gems" (Gem symbol colour depends on which country used in). To power the generator the player must obtain a "Power Node" to do this the player needs to upgrade a "base green node" to its each advance level to finally make a power node. The player also can sell nodes at any level to earn coins in return. 4 x Green Nodes = 1 Blue Node 4 x Blue Nodes = 1 Purple Node 4 x Purple Nodes = 1 Gold Node 4 x Gold Nodes = 1 "Power Node". Once the "Power Node" is created the player can either sell it for a large amount of quick coins or use it for half an hour whilst they search in the mini games with their certain mag equipped to help them find specific items within the world. Trainee Room (Coming Very Soon): The trainee Room is another type of room the player can purchase downstairs in their museum, it allows the player to train up and send off new employees out into the world to then bring back items after a certain amount of time. Depending on what the players employees can bring back depends on how much they paid the employee for their time with rewards depending on how much "CPM" / Coins the player invested into them prior to the search. The items a trainee employee can bring back vary from common items, mega artifacts to mega bars to items not released yet and will be included into the next big update. The trainee room will also drop when the next big update is released, which according to developers of mega museum as of right now "is coming very soon, sooner than expected" but they are staying quite about further details right now and hope to surprise people with "tons and tons" of unexpected new crazy content, it is even rumoured and has been hinted to be expanding on the world outside of the museum itself. The trainee mechanic works similar to Fallout Shelters wasteland survivor mechanic. New Rooms (2017 TBD): More rooms are planned to come out later to which add even more variety to mega museum and its mechanics, however what these are kept tightly under wraps by the developers and will be disclosed further once the big new content update is out. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BUILD STATUE & UPGRADE MUSEUM BUTTON: Further mechanics can be accessed from the mega museum entrance, such as the player having the ability to build statues, in case of an emergency of running out of coins, this method allows players to quickly acquire more via strenuous input, giving the player the ability to continue playing if they are in dire need to do so. Furthermore, once the downstairs has been purchased the "upgrade museum" button takes on a new role allowing the player to further increase their artifact threshold, from 25 to 50 and beyond allowing them to earn more coins and increase the value of their museum. This strategy is useful since when new content comes out the player will have a better chance at acquiring more straight away, this rule also applies to CPM. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------